


A Kyou and Aloys Special (Part One)

by Raven_Ya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Groping, Happy 3 Years!, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not porn, Spoilers, Swearing, can you believe it, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ya/pseuds/Raven_Ya
Summary: Aloys has a special day planned out for Kyou on their 3 year anniversary. Let's hope Kyou likes it. XD





	A Kyou and Aloys Special (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! So this was a present to mah friend, Ebony, for their birthday, and it so happened that Kyou and Aloys' anniversary shares the same day as our friendship, lol. So, I wrote this as a part one, and they'll get part two at Christmas, XD

Kyou and Aloys’ 3rd-year-anniversary special. Also celebrating mine and Ebonys awesome friendship. 

 

It was an early autumn evening, the middle of October. The sky was a beautiful painting of blues yellows and pinks as the sunset, almost an orange color in the sky. It was a reflection of Aloys’ feelings as he turned and looked at his lover sleeping beside him. His heart would have ached pleasantly if he was alive, but even though he was undead, Kyou made him feel as if he was. That’s why he loved this spoiled, cranky, incredibly tsundere man.

He wanted to show Kyou how much he loved him, and how much he meant to Aloys. He had thought that he was destined to be alone after Keiko died, that living as a undead in a living hell was his fate.

“But then you showed up,” he whispered as he reached out a hand to gently stroke the side of Kyou’s slightly snoring face.

“Hmm, what did I do?” the said raven asked sleepily in a scratchy voice without opening his eyes as he woke up.

Aloys chuckled softly and kissed the top of Kyou’s head as he snuggled closer. The skinny raven pushed his almost hot skin against Al’s before he yawned, the action muffled by the vampire’s chest, “ What are you laughing at, you weirdo?” 

“You,” he replied with a smile and reached his hand under the blankets. He brushed his fingertips over the Kyou’s hip before gently grabbing it to bring their bodies even closer together. 

He had never known what cold was until he had first touched Kyou. Every time he did, he felt like his nerves were on fire as if he had burned himself. It was addicting.

Kyou wrapped his outer thigh over Aloys’ and said, “I don’t even know why I ask…” 

Aloys didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence before he pulled back slightly and kissed Kyou. His lover responded almost instantly by kissing him back with a small moan and opened his mouth. 

“Mmmm….” 

Aloys entwined their tongues together and kissed the sleepy raven deeply. He would have gone even further if the nagging voice in the back of his mind that he usually ignored hadn’t spoken up about his plans.

He sighed after a moment and pulled away. A spider's thread width of saliva connected their mouths after they separated. “Good morning~”

Kyou licked his lips and licked at Aloys with his almond, vermillion eyes. 

“G’Morning,” he responded with a sigh of his own as he reached out and slowly dragged the pad of his thumb over Al’s bottom lip to wipe away the spit on it. 

The vampire took Kyou’s wrist and kissed the palm of his hand briefly before sitting up. The dark red sheets pooled around Aloys’ pale waist a moment before he looked back over his shoulder at Kyou. The raven’s leg was still in his lap. He gently rubbed the meaty part of his thigh through the sheet, working his way down Kyou’s leg to the sole of his foot.

“So,” he said softly as he enjoyed the noises Kyou made, “I have somewhere I want to take you.”

Kyou looked at him, his eyes half closed. “Oh yeah? Where are we going?” 

“To the castle,” he said and put Kyou’s foot down on the bed. “I have a surprise for you.”

Kyou seemed nervous. “I have something for you too…” he said nervously.

Aloys didn’t know what to make of that, but he figured Kyou had the intention of giving him something for the same reason he was doing this for Kyou. He smiled and tugged Kyou to sit up. 

“We should get dressed. Make sure to wear something nice, okay?” he said gently.

Kyou didn’t ask why like usual, but instead, immediately got up and went into the bathroom for a shower. Aloys grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He chose a deep red button up that was a size too small in the chest, so he could leave the top two buttons undone, and wore his best black slacks that clung to his ass and legs just the ways. Lastly, he styled his hair back on one side to let his gaze fall uninhibited on his lover.

He listened closely, but all he could hear was Kyou humming in the shower. The kids had gone over to Ryker and Mika’s house the day before, and the currently kidless house gave Kyou and him some alone time that they spent….well, what two people do when they love each other.

Aloys waited patiently after he slipped on is dress shoes. His body was thrumming with barely concealed energy. He heard Kyou get out and the swish of the towel as he dried himself. He tuned in Kyou’s heartbeat and heard it thumping hard in his chest with excitement or anxiety as well.

After Kyou was done, he stepped out and they took each other in. Kyou was wearing a black turtleneck with dark green jeans and black shoes. His black hair was still a little damp and pulled back into a half ponytail. He looked so cute.

Al smiled. He stepped up to Kyou, prideful that the ravens' eyes drank in the sight of him almost greedily. He held out his hand. “Shall we?” he asked.

Kyou slipped his hand into Al’s pale one.

“Sure,” he said with a blush. “I guess.” 

Aloys gathered the shadows around him, and after a second of freefall, their feet touched onto the grassy ground outside a very familiar place to them both.

Kyou looked around with a look Aloys couldn't read. “The castle?” he asked rhetorically as he looked up at the silhouette of the said building against the sunset sky. 

His lover's lips pulled into a small smile. “Well, let's go,” he said and swung Aloys’ arm. “Lead the way.”

Aloys didn't need to be told twice. He leads Kyou to the beginning of the pathway that was at the entrance of the garden. 

The vampire had taken care to make sure that this night was special. Either side of the path was draped in lights as it twisted and lead them down the garden path.

Kyou looked around, fascinated by the display and as they took their time walking through Kyou stepped closer and closer until he was practically glued to Aloys’ side. 

The older man turned his head slightly and kissed the top of Kyousuke’s fluffy head. He could hear Kyou's heart pounding frantically like a mouse’s, but he chose not to say anything and smiled as they continued on.  
They talked quietly, occasionally commenting on certain flowers that Kyou was curious about, and stopped once or twice so Kyou could take pictures. 

“ For memories,” he said when Aloys asked what he was doing,“I want the kids to see this when they are older.” 

Kyou smiled nervously up at him from his crouched position on the ground before he suddenly stood up. 

Aloy watched with amusement as Kyou dust off invisible debris to hide his embarrassment at the same time he mumbled to keep on going. They entered the maze that lead to their destination. 

As they walked in silence, Aloys couldn't help but feel anxious. Hands in his pants pockets, he shifted around almost restlessly. And those feelings grew as they entered the middle of the garden, and the huge white oak looming above them.

The lights went around the trunk and were weaved into the branches above them, lighting up the multi-colored leaves in an eerie yet very romantic light. 

The atmosphere was a little tense, but the excitement was mixed in there too, along with anticipation, some nervousness, and awe. 

Fireflies blinked lazily around, and the slight breeze filled the air with the pleasant earthy smell that was typical this time of year. 

He looked to his left and saw Kyou, wide green eyes looking at everything and taking in the view. 

Aloys grinned and clasped his hand again to lead him over to the bench set up under the branches of the oak tree. 

It was old but well preserved, as were many things thanks to his sister's well-kept watch over their family home.

He had fallen into despair after Keiko’s death, so such things meant little to him for a long time. 

The vampire sat his lover down on the bench and sat down beside him. Kyou immediately turned toward him. 

“Aloys, I-" 

The older man interrupted with a finger softly over the younger's lips before he started to speak himself.

“Kyousuke, I love you,” he said, his deep voice soft, and his dark red eyes locked with Kyou’s, “and I want to be with you forever.”

“Me too, Al, me too!” Kyou agreed.

“But not as we are now. I don't want us to be lovers anymore,”

Kyou’s whole body jolted at his words. His hands shook and Aloys couldn't stop the sadistic side of him from smiling as he continued, and watched Kyou’s growing panic. 

He slid off the bench gracefully as he brought out the small velvet box out of his pocket. Aloys sunk to one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautifully small, but elegant diamond ring. The jewel was not the typical diamond shape but set deep in the ring so that it could never fall out. 

He knew Kyou didn't like flashy things, so this was perfect for him. 

“Kyousuke Black, love of my life, holder of my heart, and center of my universe, will you carry on beside me as my spouse and live the rest of our days together as husbands to one another?”

The said raven looked at Al in silence, his tears that had formed earlier now spilling onto his soft cheeks. 

He didn't say anything for a long moment, and Aloys wondered if he had pushed the raven a little too far. If Kyousuke thought this was some sort of joke and that Aloys wasn't dead serious about his proposal.

But all those thoughts, along with his own growing panic, were abruptly stopped as Kyou launched himself into Aloys’ arms, almost knocking them to the ground.  
“Yes, you fucking asshole! I will!” he sobbed and buried his face into Aloys neck.

Aloys laughed and hugged Kyou tightly to him. 

Kyou pulled back and placed his hands on either side of Al's face. He gave the vampire a snotty, teary kiss.

“I love you too,” he said between breaths after they were done sucking each other's faces. 

“But you totally stole my thunder, you jerk.”

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
